The Chain Braclet
by Sgt. Anime
Summary: Feliciana (fem!Italy)was at a bar with Ludwig (Germany). Some mysterious men come and cause a ruckus, hoping to catch Ludwig. when they don't get who they want they decide to use some bait... and kidnap Feliciana. They find she can help them in more than one way... wink, wink, shove, shove. Human names used. Rated T. Ratings may change in the future. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

The Chain Bracelet

Hi, this is my first fan fic, Hetalia or otherwise so please, although creative criticism is encouraged, don't hate on me too much.

summary: Feliciana(fem!Italy)was at a bar with Ludwig (Germany). Some mysterious men come and cause a ruckus, hoping to catch Ludwig. when they don't get who they want they decide to use some bait... and kidnap Feliciana.

Warnings: Human names used. There may be some OOC-ness sorry, as stated above; this is my first fan fic. Sorry  
but this is a very short chapter, I will upload more soon-ish. The title doesn't really match the story.

Disclaimer: I one none of the characters of this story

* * *

Ch. 1, At The Bar

Where am I?

I sat up just to see empty beer bottles flying everywhere, shattering all around me. All of the tables and chairs were either used as shields or broken. Some people were hiding, terrified of what might happen if they came out. Others were running trying to get away. Then there was those others, fighting back, protecting us.

What is going on?

I sat up. Why does my head hurt so much? Did I get nailed with a bottle?

"Feliciana, you ok?" I recognize that voice…

"Ludwig?" I looked up, and sure enough, Ludwig was sitting right beside me.

"Ja, it's me." He looked over at me with those bright blue eyes, usually slicked back hair hanging loosely in front of his face. "You remember anything? That beer bottle must have hit you pretty hard."

"Umm…" I rubbed the back of my head, "we went to a bar… to celebrate… something… and some people came in… they started a ruckus… and… sorry, nothing"

"That is when you got nailed in the head with a beer bottle."

"Oh, ok."

"Well, I got to go; some of those people are starting to cause serious problems."

"Wait, "I grabbed Ludwig's sleeve.

"What?" he looked very annoyed, but kept a calm tone in his voice.

"I'm coming with you," I starred directly into his eyes to make it seem like I was really confident about this. I wasn't.

"No," he stated it simply, in a matter-of-fact way, escaped my grip, and left. He left me all alone in this turmoil, unguarded, with nowhere to run. That was when they came.

They grabbed my wrists, twisting them behind my back and tying them together before I could even think of calling out to anybody for help. They then tied my ankles, blindfolded me, and put a cloth in front of my mouth. I started to get sleepy. And everything faded away as I fell asleep.

ch. 1, done!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, a new, longer chapter! I hope to update soon, but I am not sure when.

Warnings: human names used. There may be some OOC-ness sorry; this is my second chapter, first fan fic. The title doesn't really match the story, I suck at making titles.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story

* * *

Ch. 2,

Ludwig's POV:

When I got back she was gone. Everyone was gone. All that was left behind of her was that weird chain bracelet.

That one bracelet, a simple silver chain, usually wrapped around her wrist five times and crosses over itself to clasp. She had been wearing it everywhere, never taking it off no matter what, and would ALWAYS wear it. Rubbing it when she was nervous or scarred as if it would give her encouragement or strength somehow.

I had not once seen her without it, and now it was laying here on the ground, no delicate wrist to wrap itself around. It was all I could do to keep myself from going insane with worry, and even with that I struggled to keep a hold on common sense.

"Feliciana?" no reply. I looked everywhere. No sign of her. I started to get worried.

"Feliciana?" sill no reply.

"Feli?" I tried her nickname. Still no reply. I was getting frantic now. Is she ok? Is she just hidden? What if they found her? She is tough but no match for me. Even I have trouble with them. No, she is good at hiding, and the fastest runner I know. But they are sneaky; if they sneak close enough… no Feli is fine, I'm sure of it.

I searched for hours, until it was almost pitch black, then I went to my house and got in bed. That night I didn't get a wink of sleep.

* * *

Feliciana's POV:

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, wrists and ankles bound with a strong rope. Blindfolded, and gaged. The bumpy ride had me aching from head to toe, the pain only increasing at each jolt. I let out a small groan.

"Hey, I think she's awake." I think I know that voice, but… Ludwig's brother wouldn't kidnap me would he?

"Ya? She finally woke up?" I recognize that one too… Lovino's best friend, Antonio. I wouldn't have thought that he would do anything of this sort either…

I tried to speak, to ask them questions, but every word I said was muffled and distorted by my gag.

"Oui, she is definitely awake." Was that…? Ok, I'm done being surprised. Big Brother Francis had always acted a bit strange around me but… oh well. (He is not actually my big brother, that spot is taken by Lovino. I just call him big brother since he asked me to when we were little.)

Someone took off my gag. "Francis? Antonio? Gilbert? Is that really you guys?" I questioned.

"Toni, I told you we should disguise our voices!" Gilbert yelled.

"Oh yes, 'cuz putting socks in our mouths will work SO well!" the Spaniard retorted sarcastically.

"Yes, because there's no way that I would know my best friend's bother, brother's best friend, and brother-ish person's voices, no way at all!," I said, angrily with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"Well, since she knows who we are should we take her blindfold off?" The Spaniard asked.

"No, she still doesn't know our route; we can take the blindfold off one we get there." The Prussian stated.

"Oui we should probably put her gag back on as well," The French man added.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" I shouted at them, voice tinted with anger and irritation.

"Ja, put the gag back on," Gilbert is really irritating, how does Lud put up with this? I thought.

I couldn't tell which one did it because of the blindfold, but the gag was back. The bumps smoothed out so that it felt more like a boat rocked gently back and forth by the waves. With the blackness and the soothing rocking, I slowly fell deep into the grasp of sleep.

* * *

Ludwig's POV:

I got out of bed in the morning a bit quicker than usual, hoping to have some time to look for Feli today. If she had been taken by those men, I needed to get her home. Now. There was something different that morning, other than my quickened pace, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, so I carried on with my routine.

It was as I was leaving to go to work when I noticed it, my brother's car was gone, and he was gone. That is what was bugging me all morning! _But, he usually tells me when he is staying at Toni's or Francis's houses. Maybe he just forgot. Or, could he have been at the bar last night? Maybe he was there and something happened. Is brother ok? Did he get caught? Was he helping them? Does he know where Feli is? _Too many thought were rushing into my mind._ Ok, deep breaths, breath. Breath. _

I got in my car and drove over to Feli's house _maybe she just went home. _The ride seemed to take forever, but finally I pulled up in her driveway. All the house lights were off. _Maybe she is still asleep._ I reassured myself.

I walked up to her front door and gave a knock, loud enough to hear it but not too loud as to sound intrusive. No answer. Knowing she would not mind, I let myself in. _She really should remember to lock her door overnight. _

I wandered upstairs to her room. The door was open. _She really is careless._ I looked inside. She wasn't there. I searched everywhere, the bathroom, under her bed, in some of the cupboards she likes to hide in, even in the shed in her back yard. She wasn't home. I got in my car and pulled out of her driveway, on my way back home. I then called by brother, hoping that he might have some answers for me.

* * *

Gilbert's POV:

We were almost to our secret base when my phone went off. I pulled it out.

"It's my bruder, should I answer it?" I asked my friends.

"Oui, he might get suspicious if you don't," replied Francis.

"K," I was about to say hello when my ears got blown apart by my brother.

"Calm down! You nearly busted my ear drums!" I yelled at him.

"Vhere are you?" he asked, more calm this time.

"I'm in the car; Francis, Antonio and I are on a road trip to who-knows-vere."

"Vhy didn't you tell me?"

"Vhy do you have to know vhere I am?"

"'cuz you're an idot, and get in trouble vay to often."

"Do you know were Feliciana is?"

"No"

"Vill you tell me if you see her?"

"Ja"

"O.K. thanks"

"No need to say thanks, I am your way-too-awesome bruder, I know you're grateful"

He sighed, "O.K. vell, I have to go, bye."

"Bye." We both hung up.

"What did he say?" Toni asked.

"He asked; vere I vas, vhy I didn't tell him, if I knew vere Feli vas, and if I vould tell him If I saw her."

"And you replied…" Francis encouraged.

"I am on a road trip vith you two going who-knows-vere. Vhy do you have to know where I am? No. ja. No need to say thanks, I am your vay-too-awesome bruder, and I know you're grateful." I replied.

"So he doesn't know we kidnaped Feli and are on our way to a secret base?" Toni questioned.

"Not unless he can read minds over the phone." I assured them.

* * *

FELICIANA'S POV:

"Should we wake her?" The Spaniard asked.

"Not yet, when we get her inside and secured, then we can wake her and remove the blindfold and gag." Replied Gil

"Oui, I agree with Gill," the Frenchman added.

I decided to play it safe and pretend I was still asleep. Strong hands grasped me and I was thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Hey, be more gentle with her, the awesome me won't be happy if she was hurt," the Prussian man stated, "and neither vould Vest," he mumbled as an afterthought.

I could hear a door creak open and then close behind us. Then there was a different sound, like metal against metal, and I was set down. They unbound my wrists and ankles, then chained them to the wall and floor. Next they removed my gag and blindfold, and slapped me. I snapped my head up in response.

"Hey, what was that for?" I half yelled, half questioned them.

"Morning sunshine, were home!" cheered the Spaniard, gesturing around the cell.

"This is home?" I asked while looking around at the jail cell.

"Well, it will be for a while at least," stated the Prussian.

"What, did I get arrested?"

"No, at first we just wanted your boyfriend, but he wasn't there, you saw us, he likes you, blah, blah, blah, and now you are bait for your boyfriend!" _Toni is way too happy about everything…_

"OK, but just to let you know, he won't come looking for me." _well, at least I hope he won't…_

"Oh? But he already is. I was talking to him on the phone just before we got here. He sounded very worried." _Stupid Prussian, I was trying to get you to give up and release me, I know he's looking for me! We've been friends since… forever!_

"well, we got to go, can't leave everyone waiting," Francis was the first to leave.

"Oh ya, I totally forgot!" Next was Toni.

"See ya later. Hey guys, wait up!" And last was Gill.


End file.
